


Apologies With Pie

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: When the reader overreacts to Dean’s harmless words, she devises a plan to make it up to him.





	Apologies With Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fluff, angst. 
> 
> Okay so I would like to thank the lovely @balthazars-muse (tumblr) for this Dean’s Flavor of the Month prompt. It was so much fun to write. My pie was Boston Creme, and my sign was Pisces. So I decided to add not only general Pisces traits but also how a Pisces and Aquarius’ relationship could play out.
> 
> Pisces: compassionate, over sensitive, lazy, and day dreamers.
> 
> Aquarius and Pisces: Make very good friends as well as excellent lovers. Problems are rare, but sometimes Aquarius can be too intellectual and aloof for Pisces, and Pisces may at times be too self-sacrificing and gullible for the Aquarian taste. Sometimes different reactions to a situation may cause a cavern between the two; Aquarius is quick to dismiss those who don’t agree with their opinions, and Pisces takes on others’ issues too quickly. On some occasion, the pair will have conflicts, but these partners can forgive and forget easily.

Your hot breath swirled in front of you as you exhaled into the cold autumn morning air. There were few birds chirping, most had flown south by now, so the streets were quiet. Pink and orange danced in the sky as the sun began to slowly rise.

Keep going Y/N, you pushed your feet to continuing moving underneath you. You hadn’t been on a run all week, and you could feel it. Sam would be so disappointed in your lack of discipline, but he was on a solo hunt in New York and what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

‘Quit being lazy.’ He would mock and poke at your side whenever he would find you still in bed when you should have been running. This week had been great. No Sam to pester you while you and Dean spent all day in bed. It was great, that is, until the two of you had decided to go to the bar for a few drinks.

_“This place is really nice.” Dean commented, pulling you inside to the bar. You had found the place on Google, needing a change from the dingy places you usually busted that smelled like puke and marriage issues. And Dean was right, it didn’t smell like anything really and most of the people were dressed nicely. You felt like you were more at a cocktail party than a bar._

_“Two beers.” Dean smiled up at the bartender. Her hair fell in beautiful blonde waves around her face. Her blues eyes glowing in the low light of the place. She winked at Dean, ignoring you right next to him. Her eyes settling on his lips for half a second. You knew that look. You always had that look. Did the woman have no shame?_

_“Thanks sweetheart.” Dean said as he took the two bottles from the bartender. She giggled like an idiot before returning to help the other guests._

_Angrily, you snatched the beer from Dean’s hand and took a drink, your blood boiling. It was completely irrational for you to be pissed, and your knew that, but you were. So you turned in your seat, as Dean fixed his eyes on the football game on the big screen, fuming._

_You spent the rest of the night watching the blonde bimbo shamelessly flirt with Dean. Twisting her hair around her finger like you were in some sort of bad sitcom. And Dean was doing nothing to put her in her place. Damn his kind heart. You couldn’t wait for the night to be over._

_“Y/N what is up with you?” Dean asked as you two were leaving. He attempted to take your hand in his, but you pulled it away from him._

_“I just want to go home.” You murmured without looking at him. When you got into the bunker, Dean pressed the issue_

_“I know you, and you are pissed. What happened?”_

_“I don’t know, ask the pretty blonde bartender. You two seemed to be having a nice conversation.” You spat as you pulled off your coat and threw it on the library table._

_“Jesus, that is what has got your panties all up in a bunch? She was just the woman who served our drinks. I know she had no shame but come on you can’t be mad at me. I didn’t give her any ideas.” Dean defended himself._

_“Well sweetheart, you didn’t exactly tell her no.” You crossed your arms,as your mouth emphasized ‘sweetheart’._

_“I call everyone sweetheart. It’s like my catch phrase. This is ridiculous.” Dean rubbed his forehead. You gritted your teeth, willing the tears in the corner of your eyes to not spill over. Without another word, you spun on your heel and headed to your room. Your room that you hadn’t slept in in God only knows how long._

You didn’t sleep much that night. Not only did you know how unreasonable you were actually being, but you hated that Dean noticed it too. Also, you missed his warmth under the covers, and his arm around your waist. So when you rolled over and the old clock on the bedside table read 6 am, you decided to crawl out of your covers and throw on your running shoes.

Now here you were, thinking about last night and how much you overreacted. You had to apologize to Dean somehow.

As you began to get closer to the bunker you remembered this little cafe that was just up the street that specialized in baked goods. And what better way to apologize to Dean than with pie. You jogged into the place, resting against the door frame as you let your heart rate slow down.

As you stood in line you read off the specials. A pumpkin spice latte and one slice of pie for only $4.50.

“What kind of pie do you have this morning?” You greeted the barista with a smile.

“Well, my baker is still working on most of them so far. I only have Boston cream pie right now.” She apologized.

“That’s not technically pie.” You mumbled under your breath and frowned. It would have to do, Dean would never know the difference.

“Okay, I’ll get the special and a black coffee to go.”

You paid for your stuff and headed back to the bunker. It was quiet when you entered the library. Glancing at the clock as you set the pie and coffees on the table, it read 8:30. Dean is always up by now.

“Dean?” Your voice echoed on the hollow walls.

“Oh thank god.” Dean’s voiced appeared behind you. He pinned you into his arms, placing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“Hi.”

“Where the hell were you?” Dean let out a breath.

“I went for a run.” You shrugged.

“You should have said something. When I tried calling you and found your phone on your bed I got really freaked. I was this close to putting out an apb on your ass.” He held you in his arms a little longer. “Don’t ever do that to me again Y/N.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“No like I’m sorry for everything. For freaking out last night and taking off this morning. I just needed to clear my head a little. I know I was being emotional last night.” You sighed. “Here, I brought you pie. Do you forgive me?” You offered Dean the slice.

“Of course, and not just because of the pie. I realized this morning what it would feel like if I ever lost you. And I don’t ever want to feel that way again.” Dean took the pie and uncovered it.

“What kind of pie is this?” He questioned.

“Boston cream.” You noted.

“You know that it is technically a cake?” Dean smiled at you.

“You are just too smart for me Winchester.” You giggled before snatching it from his hands, letting Dean chase after you down the hall of the bunker.


End file.
